


You Couldn't Ignore Me if You Tried

by stellewrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexual Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Lydia Martin, Biphobia, Bisexual Peter, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, But He Gets Better, College Student Peter, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Good Friend Lydia Martin, Good Peter Hale, Hurt Peter Hale, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Peter has minor Talia issues, Peter's a bit of a dick at first, Stiles is ace but he appreciates that Peter is hot af all over, Young Peter Hale, a lot of characters listed are only mentioned tbh, also a bit of aphobia, also only for a little, but only for a little while, gratuitous mentions of the good place, like I might as well be getting paid as advertisement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellewrites/pseuds/stellewrites
Summary: Despite his friends’ glowing reviews of Peter, Stiles tried to avoid his neighbour after their first meeting, not wanting to deal with his smug looks or his biting sarcasm or his teasing smile or the way he flexed his arms when he crossed them across his broad che-.Stiles was getting off topic.He was avoiding his neighbour as best he could, but it seemed Peter had other plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was really tempted to call this 'I just love The Good Place and so should you', but it wasn't quite as catchy. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always really appreciated, including friendly/constructive criticism.  
> All ace feelings and experiences are based off of my own, but feel free to ask me to clear anything up. Also, I say Stiles is bisexual when he's technically biromantic, but that's because of my own habits of calling myself bisexual to avoid having to explain it all :) they're not really interchangeable but *shrugs* 
> 
> My tumblr is stellewrites if you wanna talk or give me any prompts :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm making no $$$

It came as a surprise when Scott decided to take a veterinary course at a college close by and Stiles decided to skip college entirely. Instead, he found that he liked the responsibility of having a job. Or jobs, technically. He’d been working at the local library and a grocery store for a year and a half now, and with his new income he was able to move out of his dad’s house and into a shared house with Scott and a few people his best friend had met during his first year of college. 

He quickly grew to like his roommates and considered them his close friends after living together for a month or so, close enough that he felt comfortable enough to tell them he was bisexual and asexual during one of their movie nights. He was proud to say they all accepted and supported him, a few of them confessing that they weren’t straight either. 

He visited his dad every week for dinner and to catch up, wanting to keep an eye on his dad’s health and to tease him about his budding relationship with Melissa. John would deny tearing up when Stiles came out to him, but Stiles could feel the slight dampness through his shirt as clear as he could feel his father’s smile against his shoulder when they hugged that night. 

Yeah, Stiles could easily say he was happy with the way his life was going. 

Or at least he was until the house next door was bought by one of the college’s fraternities. 

The guys that lived there were nice enough, always polite and usually turned the music down when one of the neighbours complained. They seemed to do a lot of events to raise money for charities, and Stiles would never complain about the number of shirtless guys he saw lounging in the front yard. But, as nice as Isaac, Liam, and Boyd and his girlfriend, Erica, seemed to be, Stiles couldn’t get past how much of an asshole Peter was. Sadly, the guy was extremely hot, and going by how infuriatingly smug he always looked, Peter knew it too. 

He’d only had the pleasure of speaking to him once, but that was enough for Stiles to make up his mind about the man. Who the hell answers the front door in only their underwear, anyway? It was mid-afternoon as well, even Scott was up and dressed by that point. Though when he was complaining about him to his best friend after, it seemed that everyone else liked him, it was only Derek who agreed that Peter was a jerk, and Stiles assumed that was because they were family, so he wasn’t sure if it counted or not. Stiles was sure that Lydia would find him irritating, but apparently his definition of ‘douchebag’ was the same as her definition of ‘charming’. Stiles was seriously reconsidering his opinion that Lydia was the smartest person he knew. 

Despite his friends’ glowing reviews of Peter, Stiles tried to avoid his neighbour after that first meeting, not wanting to deal with his smug looks or his biting sarcasm or his teasing smile or the way he flexed his arms when he crossed them across his broad che-. 

Stiles was getting off topic. 

He was avoiding his neighbour as best he could, but it seemed Peter had other plans. The older man seemed to be everywhere Stiles looked; when he was getting his mail, when he was putting stock on the shelves at work, when he was in the line waiting for his coffee, no matter what Stiles was doing, Peter was there, in his ridiculously low-cut shirts. He even had the bedroom that faced Stiles’ window. A fact Stiles didn’t often get to forget because Peter always seemed to be playing music from his open window, cheerfully waving across to Stiles when he glared at him from his own closed window, trying to block out whatever 90’s pop Peter was playing that day. 

Stiles had quickly gotten into the habit of keeping his curtains closed until he was just leaving his room, or closing them as soon as he walked in, so Peter would have no chance to try and communicate to him. He was hoping Peter would grow bored and leave him alone if he couldn’t see his reactions. 

 

\--- 

 

Stiles had just gotten back from a long and late shift from the store and he was ready to go straight to bed, but he remembered the last time he forgot to close his curtains. He was woken up way too early by the sun shining straight into his eyes and Peter’s awful taste of music drifting through from the other side of his window. 

He stumbled over to his window and clumsily changed out of his work uniform as he went, happy to sleep in his underwear. 

Just as Stiles reached up to close the curtains, he saw the light turn on in Peter’s room opposite. He glanced across absently, but did a double take when he saw his neighbour unwittingly put on show as he slowly pulled his shirt over his head, giving Stiles the perfect view of his toned stomach, strong arms, and then as he turned, a broad back. Stiles' eyes widened as he watched the way his muscles shifted; he was as ace as they came, but he could still appreciate the aesthetic beauty of Peter’s body. Peter threw his shirt down across the room, before reaching for the buttons on his jeans. 

Stiles’ heart suddenly fell to his stomach, he couldn’t keep creeping on the guy without him knowing, he knew how he’d feel if he found out someone did that to him. He wasn’t some lonely, horny teenager, he reminded himself, he wasn’t the kind of guy that’d watch someone get changed without their consent. Plus, this was Peter he was ogling. Dickhead extraordinaire. But as he got a better grip on his curtains he looked back out of the window and made eye contact with his neighbour. 

_Shit._

He looked surprised to see Stiles, a light dusting of pink shading his cheeks and his hands frozen near his crotch where he’d stopped pulling down his zipper. 

Stile’s face heated up and his heart beat sky rocketed at being caught. He hastily closed his curtains, and stumbled back from them, though if he’d waited a moment longer to shut them he would’ve saw the fond and amused face of the other man. 

“Oh, god. I’m too tired for this shit,” Stiles mumbled, rubbing hand over his face. He collapsed onto his bed and shuffled under his covers, falling asleep almost immediately. 

 

\--- 

 

Stiles had forgotten about the incident by the morning, though sadly, he couldn’t say the same for Peter. The man had snuck up on him while he was working at the library that afternoon (Stiles didn’t want to know how Peter knew his work schedule). He was putting some books back in the history section, when the shorter man was suddenly right behind him, speaking over his shoulder. 

“Like what you saw last night, Stiles? Didn’t think you were the type to perv on your neighbours. Just how kinky are you?” Peter asked, unsuccessfully hiding his grin at the indignant squawk Stiles let out. 

“ _Excuse_ me?! I-I’m _not_ \- I don’t know what you’re-,” Stiles protested as he spun around, pushing Peter back a few steps when he realised how close they were. “ _Keep your voice down._ ”  
“Oh, your straight laced, library friends don’t know _you watch me get undressed, while you’re only wearing your pretty panti-_ Ow, shit!” Peter was cut off when Stiles wacked him in the arm with the heavy book he found next to him.

“I’m at _work_ , Peter, what the hell do you want?” Stiles glared, looking around to see if anyone had heard them. “And I was wearing my boxers, you dick, don’t exaggerate.” 

“I know, I just like to see you flustered.” He smirked. “And as for what I’m doing here, you ignore me whenever you’re back at home, or when our friends hang out, and I wanna know why. I’ve been told I’m a delightful person to be around, so this response is new to me.” 

“Really? You can’t think of a single reason why I wouldn’t want to be friends with you, why I’d find you annoying or ridiculous? Not one?” Stiles pressed, narrowing his eyes at the innocent look Peter gave him.

“Like I said, I’m a delight.” Peter shrugged. 

“Jesus Christ, gimme strength.” Stiles rolled his eyes, before continuing with a dry tone. “You’re right Peter, it’d be an _honour_ to be friends with you, truly.” 

Stiles turned away before he could see Peter’s eyes brighten in amusement, though he couldn’t miss his laugh. He frowned a little and looked over his shoulder to see a surprisingly fond expression on the older man’s face. 

“I’m glad we’ve come to an agreement. I’ll be over at eight,” Peter said, walking away towards the library exit before Stiles had the chance to reply. 

“Wait, what?” Stiles asked the now empty space in front of him. 

 

\--- 

 

Stiles finished his shift at six, giving him two hours to get home and prepare for whatever Peter had planned for when he came over at eight. Part of Stiles wanted to just continue to ignore him, to pretend to not hear him knock on the door or even go out to eat somewhere so he wouldn’t be there at all if one of his roommates accidentally let Peter in. 

But despite Stiles’ unfavourable view of Peter, he didn’t want to bail on the guy like that, Stiles was raised to be polite. Even to people who didn’t give you a choice when it came to hanging out with them and tried to push every single one of your buttons. 

Shaking his head lightly in an effort to rid himself of negative thoughts on Peter, he changed into a comfier pair of sweats and a soft, worn jumper. He’d made sure the curtains were firmly shut beforehand, he did not need a repeat of the night before. He looked at himself in his mirror, running a hand haphazardly through his hair, he wasn’t trying to impress anyone tonight, and if Peter thought they’d be going anywhere further than the sofa downstairs, he was sorely mistaken. Stiles had planned on binge watching The Good Place tonight, and his dumb, handsome neighbour wasn’t going to spoil that. 

He was in the kitchen making Lydia a hot chocolate to help her destress as she studied, when the doorbell rang. Lydia didn’t look up from her books spread out on the kitchen table and Stiles could hear that neither Scott or Derek had paused the video game in the front room to answer the door, so Stiles placed the drink near his friend’s left elbow, and went to go let Peter in. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t just walk in,” Stiles said instead of a greeting. 

“You know, I would’ve, but my hands are a little full, sweetheart,” Peter replied, lifting the two bags in his hands. Stiles recognised the smell immediately, he used to go to the same takeaway with his dad when he thought they deserved a cheat day. The memory made him smile and he stepped aside, making room for the older man to come inside. 

“Tell me you got the spring rolls if that’s Wu’s I’m smelling,” Stiles said, following after Peter as he headed to the kitchen. 

“Of course, I got the spring rolls, they’re delicious,” Peter scoffed. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Lydia was in the kitchen. “I don’t think I got enough for three, so where do you want to eat this?” He turned back to Stiles. 

“Oh, um. I- We could eat in my room, I guess. I’ve got Netflix, so…” Stiles trailed off, suddenly feeling awkward about having Peter in his room. They’d probably have to share Stiles’ bed, it wasn’t as if he had a coffee table and a couple of chairs they could sit at. And they’d be sat close, hip to hip if they wanted to be able to balance and watch Stiles’ laptop properly as well. 

“Perfect, grab us some plates and cutlery and lead the way.” Peter seemed to lose a bit of tension in his shoulders after hearing they’d be alone. 

“Yeah, ok, sure. I can do that, grab plates and stuff. You want a drink or anything? Since we’re here, in the kitchen, where the drinks are kept,” Stiles couldn’t stop himself from rambling, the idea of sharing a bed with Peter, even if it was just to eat and watch tv, was giving him a stomach ache. Or nervous butterflies. Stiles couldn’t tell when it came to Peter. He only stopped himself long enough for Peter to answer when he saw Lydia’s amused smirk peek from beneath her red curls, the idea that she was enjoying his embarrassment was enough to shut him up for a few seconds. 

“I got a few drinks free with the order, so I’m ok. You wanna show me which room is yours before the food gets cold?” Peter asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. 

“ _Yes._ Yeah, this way.” Stiles fled from the kitchen, holding the plates and forks tightly in his hands as he took the stairs two at a time. “I haven’t cleaned my room in weeks by the way, so don’t expect it to be anything less than a mess,” Stiles said offhandedly as he opened his door. He set the plates on his bed, before grabbing his laptop from his desk. He’d sat down against his headboard just as Peter closed the door, and walked over, looking hesitant where he stood at the other side of Stiles’ bed. 

“You can sit down, you know. I’m not gonna make you perch on the floor,” Stiles said with a laugh, shifting across slightly to make room for Peter, and loading up Netflix. He felt more confident after seeing Peter’s nerves showing, even if it was only for a brief moment before the older man got comfortable next to him. Peter took out the takeaway boxes one by one, precariously balancing them on the bed. “Jeez, thought you said you didn’t have enough for more than two of us.” 

“I may have exaggerated, I just don’t like sharing.” Peter looked up into Stiles’ eyes as he spoke, before going back to balancing two coke cans between their thighs. “You, on the other hand, didn’t exaggerate at all. Your room looks like a bomb hit it.”

“Hey! There’s such a thing called ‘organised chaos’, you know,” Stiles defended himself, scandalised. 

“ _This_ is what you call organised?” Peter teased. Hissing slightly at the jab of Stiles’ elbow against his ribs. “So, what are we watching?” 

“Have you ever watched The Good Place before?” 

“I’ve never heard of it.”

“Oh, buddy, you are in for a treat.” Stiles grinned, clicking on the first episode, placing the laptop precariously on their adjoining legs, and piling his plate up with the food Peter had spread around them. 

 

\--- 

 

They had just finished episode six when Stiles noticed Peter yawning and leaning into his pillows a little more heavily. 

“Renowned frat boy party animal, Peter Hale, _tired and yawning_ at 11 o’clock? I’m shocked,” Stiles joked. 

“Yeah, well, going to work in between classes does that.” He shrugged. 

“You have a job? I didn’t know that.” Stiles turned to face Peter a little more. 

“To be fair, Stiles, there’s a lot you don’t know about me because we’ve never really spoken until now,” Peter said not unkindly, though Stiles still winced. After spending the last few hours with Peter, he couldn’t understand why they hadn’t been friends this entire time. They had so much in common and appreciated each other’s dry humour and sharp wit.

“Yeah, I deserve that,” Stiles said, laughing a little self depreciatingly and rubbing his hand through his hair. “But, that’s gonna change now. Because we’re friends, right?” 

“Right.” 

“And friends can wait to watch the next episode until their friends are less tired. So, go home, Peter, get some rest. You can come back again tomorrow. I’m pretty sure I’ve got some pizza in the freezer we can share,” Stiles offered, turning off his laptop and shoving Peter off his bed. “Come on, I’ve gotta lock the door behind you.”

Peter smiled as he collected the trash from their dinner and brought it with him down the stairs. 

“I really enjoyed tonight, Stiles. I like spending time with you,” Peter said as they stopped at the front door. 

“Yeah, me too. Well, about you, obviously.” Peter laughed at Stiles’ fumble with words, but the light blush on the man’s face took Peter’s breath away. He couldn’t help but lean in to brush a delicate kiss on Stiles’ cheek. 

“Can’t wait for tomorrow, sweetheart. That pizza better be good.” He winked as he jogged over to his own house, leaving Stiles to stand shocked in his doorway. Peter just kissed his cheek. Peter just kissed his cheek and he liked it. 

 

\--- 

 

The next day Stiles couldn’t stop thinking about Peter while he was at work, no matter how hard he tried. He spent his entire lunch break texting him memes he found hilarious in between furiously texting Lydia and denying he had a crush on the man. Even though he was, in her words, acting more obvious than Scott when he first met Allison. Stiles did not appreciate the comparison. 

_After the small kiss, Stiles had stepped back into the house, dazedly closed the door and headed towards the kitchen. He’d sat down opposite Lydia, absentmindedly eating her study snacks and staring at nothing while he tried to figure out the jumble of emotions he felt after hanging out with Peter._

_“Good night I assume.” Lydia broke him out of his thoughts._

_“What? Oh, yeah, it was fun. Peter’s not actually as annoying as I thought he was,” He shrugged, frowning a little in confusion when he saw Lydia’s smug smirk and raised brow.  
“Obviously, since you’ve invited him back again tomorrow. Are you going to_ Netflix and chill again?” _Lydia laughed at how quickly Stiles’ face went a bright red._

_“We weren’t doing- You_ know _I’m ace, Lydia, shut up,” Stiles crossed his arms petulantly, trying to will his blush down._

_“I know, I know. But, without Kira here, I have to find another way to take a break from studying somehow. And Derek and Scott don’t react as well as you do when I tease them, they’re no fun.” She pouted as Stiles rolled his eyes._

_“So, teasing me is how you relax after a late-night study session? Great,” Stiles laughed along with her._

_“So, do you like him?” She asked Stiles after their laughter had tapered off._

_“I just said he was pretty cool to hang out with.”_

_“No, idiot. Do you_ like _him? Because he obviously likes you.”_

_“What? No. To both. We’re just friends,” He tried to shrug casually and ignore the memory of Peter’s lips against his cheek._

_“Sure, hun,” Lydia said knowingly._ “Friends _kiss each other and call each other ‘sweetheart’ after spending hours in each other’s bedrooms all the time.”_

_“Oh, come on, it’s going to sound like something when you say it like_ that!” _Stiles bemoaned. “Why am I still sat here? I don’t have to listen to you and your lies, I’m going to bed.”_

_He could hear Lydia’s laugh all the way up the stairs._

On his way home from work later that day, Stiles sat idle in the late-night traffic. He wondered if Peter drove to work or if it was close enough for him to walk. As soon as the thought entered his head, his brain latched onto any thought of Peter; what would he think of Stiles’ pizza choice? Would he like season one’s ending? Would he kiss Stiles again? Stiles hoped he would. He wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about Peter, they’d barely spoken up until yesterday, but Stiles thinks he could really like the guy, and knows from past experience that he falls quick for people. 

Maybe Lydia was a little bit right when she said Stiles had a crush on the guy, but Stiles couldn’t blame himself; even when he thought he hated the guy, he still thought Peter was handsome. And now it turns out he’s smart, funny, seemingly enjoys Stiles’ rambling, and his smugness can come off as charming sometimes. 

He’d wait to see how the next few dates went with Peter to decide if he wanted to try to be something more. After all, it was only yesterday that he still thought Peter was a pretentious asshole who didn’t know how to put on a shirt half the time. He knows now that he was wrong to judge Peter prematurely, but he doesn’t want to throw his all into his new friendship, or possible relationship, with Peter too soon in case he turns out to be an asshole in some other way. 

Stiles has had to learn a few lessons the hard way when it came to relationships. His exes had figured that Stiles being openly ace and sex-repulsed meant they could look else-where for it without telling him, or figured he just needed a little persuading in the bedroom. Stiles had not reacted well to either situation. 

Peter reminded him a bit of his exes, he had the same build and cocksure smile as his first boyfriend, and the easy confidence and humour his ex-girlfriend had. Stiles figured that’s probably why he had taken such a strong negative stance against him so quickly. But Peter is _different_ , he’s so much more beneath that arrogant front like Stiles exes weren’t, and it’s gotten Stiles interested. He’s funny, thoughtful, and, to Stiles’ pleasant surprise, a bit nerdy. When it comes to Peter, Stiles wants to know everything, he wants to know what makes him laugh, what makes him cry, he wants to be the first person Peter trusts to tell his secrets to. Stiles knew they could be great friends, but he also thought that maybe they had the potential to be incredible boyfriends. 

Yeah, maybe Lydia was right when she said he had a crush. Stiles couldn’t help but grin cheesily to himself in his jeep as he slowly made his way home.  
He really hoped Peter kissed him again tonight. 

 

\--- 

 

It was late by time Stiles got back, but he still had half an hour before Peter was meant to come round, so he’d be able to put the pizzas in the oven, change out of his work clothes, set up Netflix, and – 

Or he’d have no time to do any of it because Peter had decided to arrive early. 

Stiles would’ve assumed he was here to see his nephew, Derek, or talk to Lydia about her current essay subjects, because he knew Peter knew he wouldn’t be home before seven tonight, but he couldn’t see either of them from his view from just outside the living room door. He listened in to the conversation as he hung up his coat in the hallway and recognised the voice of Kira, one of Lydia’s friends, before he heard a low, sultry laugh from Peter. 

Stiles froze and his heart beat picked up. 

Surely, they weren’t flirting when Peter was meant to be going on a sort-of date with Stiles in less than an hour. A pit grew in his stomach as he stepped closer to the living room, keeping out of sight so he could continue to listen in on their conversation. 

“… What can I do for you?” He heard Kira ask with a flirtatious lilt to her voice.

“You know what you can do for me. Go out with me.” Stiles could see Peter’s confident smirk clearly in his head and it made his breath hitch and his mind race. 

“How do you know I'm not married?” Kira laughed a little as she spoke. Stiles thought it was a weird thing to ask, but Peter’s swift reply made his thoughts break off. 

“That finger on your left hand is awfully naked.” He saw Peter take a step towards Kira and quickly decided he’d seen enough. He took a few stumbling steps back, and loudly bumped into the staircase, he let out an involuntary wince and gained the attention of the two people he wanted to talk to the least at that moment. 

He looked up wide eyed to see Kira and Peter smiling warmly at him, as if he hadn’t just heard him ask Kira out right before-. 

No. 

Stiles was not going to be heartbroken over some guy he’s practically only just met, especially when his original opinion of the guy seemed to be pretty spot on. Peter was only spending time with him so he could get in Stiles’ pants, just like every other dumb, horny frat boy. Just like Stiles exes. 

Stiles could feel the tears build up behind his eyes, so he quickly averted them to avoid as much embarrassment as possible. He let a small, fragile smile grace his lips before mumbling out a quick excuse and shooting up the stairs to his room, leaving Peter disappointed and confused with Kira downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story so far from Peter's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short, but I hope you all like it :) 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated, including concrit (but be kind bc I'm a delicate flower) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, come talk to me or send me prompts on my tumblr - stellewrites

Lydia had texted Peter earlier that day, asking if he could arrive a little before his and Stiles’ date to help Kira with remembering her lines for the performance her class is putting on soon. He agreed, not only because he loved theatre, but it also gave him an excuse to get to see Stiles a little sooner than planned. 

Peter didn’t understand why he had fallen so quickly and felt so strongly for Stiles. He’d never felt this way about anyone else before. 

When he first saw Stiles, it was purely the younger man’s looks that interested him, and then, when he saw how Stiles reacted so perfectly to Peter’s teasing, it became a bit of a game to see how far he could push the beautiful brunette until he focused all his attention on Peter. He’d never had someone react so negatively after seeing him shirtless, people were usually dying to see him again, but Stiles seemed to go out of his way to ignore him, no matter what state of dress he was in. He figured Stiles was just a bit of a homophobe and didn’t want to deal with Peter flirting with him, but when he overheard his new neighbours and roommates talk about Stiles’ ex-boyfriend, Danny, he knew it was something else. It was unnecessarily confirmed when he saw Stiles checking out a sunbathing Isaac one morning on his way to work. 

Peter’s interest in his neighbour changed from ‘cute boy next door’ to ‘unattainable and aloof, cute boy next door’, and Peter loved a challenge. His older sister, Talia, had always been given what she’d wanted on a silver platter, but Peter had had to work for everything he wanted and he made sure he always got it. Stiles would be no different. And from what he’d heard from his other neighbours, including his nephew, Stiles would be worth the fight. Although, Peter didn’t know when it changed from proving he could get Stiles to like him to genuinely wanting Stiles to return his feelings. 

When Stiles had reluctantly agreed to a date, Peter wasn’t doing it to prove anything anymore, he just wanted Stiles, even if it was only as a friend. 

He thought the date went spectacularly, Stiles was just as funny and sharp witted as his friends had described and he seemed to find Peter’s company just as enjoyable. Peter was so comfortable in his presence he didn’t even realise he had started to nod off until Stiles nudged him and asked if he wanted to go home. He immediately wanted to protest, he didn’t want to cut their date off so short, especially since it had taken so long for Stiles to loosen up around him, throwing casual touches his way through the last few episodes they’d watched, but thankfully, Stiles suggested Peter come around again the next night. He couldn’t agree fast enough, even if he did have to eat whatever garbage pizza Stiles considered passable as food. 

Peter couldn’t tell you what made him kiss Stiles on his way out, but when he saw the blush on Stiles’ face that he could feel matched his own, he was glad he acted on impulse. He couldn’t stop grinning for the rest of the night, and the next day whenever he got a text from Stiles, much to the fake-disgust of Erica and Isaac. He only wished he’d made a better impression when he first met him so that they could’ve been doing this for longer. Peter couldn’t wait to kiss Stiles properly, to get his hands under his shirt and below his waistband. He can’t help but think of the different noises Stiles would make as he-

And he’s in the middle of a lecture, so he really should be concentrating instead of thinking of Stiles like that. Especially since they’ve only been on one date. A date that Stiles might not have even realised was a date despite Peter’s actions. 

Shit, ok. Peter would just have to bring him flowers or something to make sure Stiles really got the hint that Peter liked him. And if Stiles just wanted to be friends, Peter would accept that gracefully and keep the flowers for himself. 

After his last class, he picked up a small bouquet of aconitum, sweet pea, and camomile on his way home. He’d asked Lydia what Stiles’ favourite flowers were and then ignored all her teasing texts after that in favour of getting home quick enough to try on all his shirts until he found the most flattering one in time to go help Lydia’s friend with her lines. 

He left the flowers in the kitchen in a small vase Lydia found while he practised with Kira, she was playing Lise Bouvier, one of the main characters, and was just having a bit of trouble with a couple of lines here and there. 

“I’d practise with Lydia usually, but I think having to go over the same lines again and again is making her go crazy.” Kira grinned. “She said you wouldn’t mind helping until she gets back from her class, but I don’t mind practising on my own if Stiles gets back before her.” 

“It’s no trouble, I used to help my nieces and nephews with their plays when I lived at home as well.” Peter shrugged. He looked down at the beaten-up script he’d been handed. “Which page do I need to be reading from?”

“Uhm, I’ve been struggling a bit with this section…” She trailed off as she flicked through the pages, trying to find the right part. “Here. Start from this line and I’ll let you know when we can move on to another part I don’t know so well.” She stepped back and took a seat on the sofa, crossing her legs and folding her hands in her lap, her presence changing completely with those few small moves. 

Peter started reading from the script, barely having to give Kira any queues as he read along with her. They were half way down the next page when he heard a bump behind him. Peter turned and immediately grinned at the sight of a rumpled Stiles leaning against the banister of the stairs. 

Peter looked a little closer and noticed Stiles looked a little upset, maybe he’d had a long day at work, hopefully nothing Peter couldn’t fix when they were alone upstairs. 

He took a small step towards Stiles but froze in shock when he saw the tears building in the younger man’s eyes, despite how quickly Stiles lowered them. He wanted to reach out to him, to comfort him and ask what had gotten him so worked up, but he wasn’t sure how Stiles would react, they didn’t know each other all that well yet. 

“I don’t feel too good, I think I’m just going to go to bed. You should go home. O-or stay here, with- With Kira, if you want.” Peter couldn’t even ask if he was ok before Stiles had ran up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut. 

“That was… Weird,” Kira said, frowning. 

“Yeah,” He replied faintly. “Should I go up and check on him?” 

Peter desperately wanted to go see Stiles and figure out a way to make him feel better, but Kira shook her head at him. 

“Lyds says Stiles can get really cranky when he’s ill, and I know that when he’s had a bad day he usually works through it himself after a few hours. He’ll be playing video games with Scott in no time and he’ll probably ask you to rain check for tomorrow or something.” She shrugged apologetically. 

“I’d get it if you just want to go home instead of helping me with my lines now, I need to finish up an essay anyway,” She continued on to say, taking the script from Peter’s tense hands. 

“Thanks, Kira. I’ll, uh, I’ll see you later,” Peter said distractedly, still looking up the staircase as he left the house. 

A few hours later, Peter was frustrated and pacing in his room. He’d sent a text to Stiles asking if he was ok and hoping he felt better soon, saying he’d be ok with changing their date to another day when he was free and feeling more up to it, but he hadn’t gotten a reply and he’d sent it hours ago. 

_Maybe he’s sleeping,_ he thought to himself. _Or maybe he’s gone back to ignoring you. Maybe he realised how selfish and arrogant you really are and he doesn’t want to have a friend like that, let alone a boyfriend,_ a voice, suspiciously similar to his sister’s, whispered. 

He shook his head. Yesterday went great and the texts they’d sent to each other today were flirty and teasing, on _both_ sides. Peter had done nothing to push Stiles away, he’d just have to be patient for once and wait to hear from Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never actually seen An American in Paris so these quotes could be completely wrong and said by the wrong characters but just go with it? I tried to find a script online but I couldn't so I just guessed - also don't ask why I chose a play I've never seen, I just needed one where the people flirt and my mind went blank 
> 
> btw aconitum is wolfs bane and I have a picture of the bouquet in the edit I made [here](https://stellewrites.tumblr.com/post/173104489380/you-couldnt-ignore-me-if-you-tried-hsmith) and also i picture dacre montgomery as young Peter because I think he's a more believable fit looks-wise I guess, but obviously feel free to picture the original actor :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've all enjoyed reading this fic! Don't forget to comment or leave kudos if you want :)

Stiles was avoiding Peter. Even more so than he had originally, and part of him hated himself for it. He wished he was brave enough to confront Peter, but he didn’t want Peter to confirm that he was just a challenge to him, that he didn’t care about Stiles, he just wanted to be able to say he’d fucked him. Or maybe worse, tell him that Lydia’s suspicions were wrong, they were only friends and Stiles had no right to get so angry and now he’s ruined their chance at friendship because he was too childish to talk to Peter about it. 

Stiles had swapped around a few of his shifts at work so Peter wouldn’t be able to come visit him and confront him face to face, and so far, it had worked.

But he desperately wanted to text Peter back, his texts seemed so genuine and kind, and part of Stiles wanted to fall for it, especially after he found the flowers Peter had brought for him. Stiles had left them in the kitchen though, not wanting to throw them out, but also not being able to stand having them in his room, mocking him. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket. 

Peter: _Fuck this. Just tell me whats wrong and stop acting like a child. I thought we were becoming friends, but you’re just shutting me out without a fucking word_

Stiles tried to swallow past the lump in his throat, despite his best asset being his words, Stiles couldn’t think of a single thing to say back. He knew it was for the best if he and Peter were no longer on speaking terms, and it was easier for Stiles this way. He just wished Peter would stop texting him. It had been three days, Stiles couldn’t understand why Peter was still trying when there were countless other people he could be hooking up with right now instead. 

Before he could put his phone away and finish his break, his phone vibrated again. 

Lydia: _We need to talk._

He wasn’t sure if Lydia had noticed he was avoiding her and Kira whenever she was around, but it seemed he’d got his answer. 

Stiles: _Sure thing, I’ll be home by 6_

He sent a bunch of emojis after, not wanting Lydia to think anything was off. 

 

\--- 

 

By time Stiles gets home that night, he’s exhausted, emotionally and physically. They had a ton of stock come in at the grocery store and Stiles had had to unload almost all of it by himself. He just wanted to have a nap before eating whatever left over takeaway he could scrounge from Scott, but as soon as he had shut the front door, Lydia appeared and barely gave him time to take off his coat before dragging him to her room. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She demanded. 

“Sitting on your bed?” He tried to deflect, slouching against her numerous cushions. 

“Stop being literal, you know what I meant. Why are you avoiding Kira and I?” Her gaze hardened. 

“I’m no-.” 

“If you say you’re not, I’m going to scream in frustration. Do you really think I’m dumb enough not to notice?” Lydia frowned, crossing her arms. “Don’t you think it’s a little hypocritical to not want to be around a same sex couple just because we’re female when you were literally just on a date with Peter the other night? Is it because it’s me? I thought you said you were over your feelings for, Stiles…” 

“I am! All feelings I have for you are purely platonic, promise. And, wait… You and Kira? You’re together?” Stiles couldn’t believe he didn’t see it before; the heated looks they shared, the lingering touches, and the fact that Lydia hadn’t talked about any guys in her class ever since Kira started staying over. Jesus, Stiles could really be oblivious sometimes.

“ _Yes,_ Stiles. For over a month now.” She tilted her head. “Did you not know?” 

“No, sorry, I guess I just didn’t notice.” He shrugged.

“Then why have you been avoiding us recently?” She asked, and went to sit next to Stiles on her bed. 

“I, uh, I heard Peter flirting with her the night we were meant to have our second date, if it was even a date to begin with,” Stiles said, avoiding eye contact as he continued on. “And, uh Lyds, Kira wasn’t exactly pushing him away.” 

He looked up with a sympathetic look on his face, but he frowned in confusion at Lydia’s smirk. 

“I highly doubt she was flirting back, Stiles.”

“I know what I heard, Lydia. If you don’t want to believe me, you don’t have to, but I just thought you should know.”

“Kira’s a lesbian, and Peter knows this. In fact, I was the one who asked him to come by earlier to help her with her lines,” Lydia explained, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.   
“Her lines?” A ball of dread started to build in Stiles’ stomach.

“Yeah, she’s been struggling to remember her lines for the show. I’m sure I’ve mentioned it to you before, they’re performing An American in Paris this year,” she said, taking in Stiles’ worried look. “Why? What’s wrong?” 

“I’ve been ignoring Peter because I thought he was just hanging out with me so he could have sex with me. When I heard him- When I thought I heard him flirting with Kira I freaked out and I haven’t spoken to him since. He’s texted me a few times, but I haven’t sent anything back,” Stiles explained, anxious. 

“Oh, Stiles. Peter’s not that kind of guy; kind of arrogant and sometimes insufferable, but he’d never do something like that. I was wondering why he was asking about you more than usual,” She said absently. 

“He asks about me?” 

“Like I said before, Stiles, he likes you. And he’s seemed pretty down over the last few days, I just figured you told him you wanted to just be friends or something. I didn’t want to pry. Text him now, see if he’s free. You’re going to fix this,” Lydia said determinedly. 

“What? Now?”

“Yes, Stiles! I’ll text Boyd to see if he’s home so you can go apologise.”

“Ok, what should I say? ‘Can we talk?’” 

Lydia nodded, leant over his shoulder to watch him text. 

“Hey, why didn’t you talk to Scott about this?” 

“I don’t know, he’s been busy with college and Allison, I just didn’t know when to bring it up, you know?” 

Lydia just nodded again, before turning to her phone to see Boyd had replied. 

“Apparently, he’s upstairs sulking in his room like the last few days.” 

“Shit, I really hurt him, didn’t I?” Stiles said worriedly, turning to Lydia with a frown marring his features. 

“Yeah, but you’re going to fix it now, right?” 

“He hasn’t replied, maybe it’s too late.”

“Stiles, it’s not too late, go fight for him! He’ll understand, you just have to explain everything.” She brushed the hair on his forehead back slightly. 

“ _Everything?_ ” 

“I think so.” She smiled encouragingly. 

“Ok. Ok, I can tell him I’m asexual and he’ll either accept it and my apology or he’ll throw it all back in my face, but it could be worth it, even if he just wants us to be friends. It’ll be worth it, right?”

“You’re not going to be just friends, Stiles. Now go!” Lydia pushed him out of her room. “It’ll be fine.” 

 

\--- 

 

When Stiles knocked on their neighbours’ door, it was Erica who let him in. She gave him a slightly scathing look before opening the door wide enough for him to squeeze past. Stiles figured Lydia had something to do with not having to explain himself to Peter’s friends and he’d definitely make it up to her later. 

But right now, he’s stood outside of Peter’s room, trying to build up the courage to knock. 

“I know you’re there, I can see your shadow under the door.” Stiles jumped at the sound of Peter’s voice, he sounded so defeated and tired. Stiles had never heard him like this before, he always came off so cocky and confident. “I already told you Boyd, I’m not hungry, I’ll come down later.”

“It’s uh, it’s not Boyd,” Stiles stuttered, his voice breaking at the beginning of his sentence. “Can I come in?” 

He’d barely had chance to finish the question when Peter’s bedroom door was flung open. 

He looked even worse than he sounded, he had dark circles under his eyes, his hair was a tangled mess, and his clothes were rumpled. When Stiles sneaked a look over his shoulders he saw his unmade bed and assumed that Peter had been curled up under his duvet without changing out of his day clothes. 

Stiles really had some apologising to do if Peter was feeling this bad. 

“What are you doing here?” Peter glared. 

“Well, uhm, I don’t know if you got my text, but I-.”

“Yeah, I got your text. Didn’t you notice I ignored it, I figured you of all people would understand that meant I didn’t want to talk or see you.” Stiles flinched at Peter’s acerbic tone.

“Yeah, I deserve that. And I thought you deserved an apology and an explanation.” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “It was a real dick move, just ignoring you like that, and I’m sorry for just showing up now. But I re- hey, woah!”

“Shut up, and get in here. I don’t need my roommates hearing all of this,” Peter grouched as he pulled Stiles into his room and closed the door behind them. “You were saying?”

“Oh, er, yeah. So, I’m not making excuses for myself, but I was ignoring you because I thought I overheard you flirting with Kira just before we were meant to go on our date, or at least I thought they were dates. But anyway, it made me feel like shit, and like you were just pretending to like me to get in my pants. Which is a shitty thing anyway, but especially when you consider… Doesn’t matter, it would’ve been a dick move.”

Peter just stared at him in disbelief. 

“They were dates to me too. And you know that Kira’s a lesbian, right? She’s dating one of your best friends, Lydia. And I’d never just use or lie to someone for sex. I’m fine with casual relationships when that’s what we both want, but that’s not what I want with you, Stiles.”

“Yeah, Lydia explained all that to me which is when I realised I’d been an asshole, just ignoring you and not even bothering to hear your side or let you explain or anything. Like we aren’t dating, so you should be allowed to flirt with people,” Stiles heaved out a sigh. “Listen, my last boyfriend was kind of just with me for sex, even though I’d told him from the start that I… That I wanted to take things _really slow_. When he realised I wasn’t going to have sex with him, he dumped me and told me that I wasn’t really bisexual if I didn’t want to have sex with guys as well as girls.” Stiles looks down at his shoes, hiding his shaking hands into his hoody pockets. He should just come out and tell Peter he was ace, it would be so much easier to explain, but he didn’t want to lose Peter like he’d lost Danny and Malia. “It’s taken me a long time to come to terms with my sexuality, but I’m still not 100% comfortable or confident, especially around guys I like.” 

“Even though we aren’t dating, I still wouldn’t flirt with one of your friends. What kind of guys have you been dating, Stiles?”

“That was actually my ex-girlfriend that used to do stuff like that…” 

“Jesus…” Peter sighed. “You said that wanting to ‘get into your pants was a dick move considering’. Considering what? What do you mean? Are you still not ready for sex? Because we could take it as slow as you need. I don’t mind waiting.” Peter tried to catch his downturned gaze. 

“What if I never wanted to have sex with you?”

“Oh. So, you’re here to apologise an-and be friends?” Peter asked a little confusedly, his shoulders hunching in slightly. 

“No, I mean-. Like, what if-. We could maybe try-. Ugh.” Stiles clenched his fists, at a loss with his words. 

“What, Stiles? You’re not making sense. You’re saying one thing and then going back on it a second later,” Peter sounded as frustrated as Stiles felt.

“I’m asexual, Peter! I don’t like sex and I don’t want it. But I _like_ you, a lot; and I want to keep having Netflix dates in my bed, and I want to go to fancy restaurants, and I want to kiss you and hold your hand, and argue about who the best character is on The Good Place or the what the best kind of takeaway rice is, and I want to fall asleep with you. But I’m never going to have sex with you, or do anything like that, and for some people that’s a deal breaker.” Stiles tried to shrug casually. And waited with baited breath as Peter went over his words in his head, leaving Stiles to grow anxious in the silence. 

“Let me get this straight, you were ignoring me because you thought I was only interested in you for sex, which you don’t like, and you were too busy dealing with brought up feelings from your asshole exes to realise I was ‘flirting’ with a lesbian and that I really, genuinely like you too.” Peter took a step towards Stiles. 

“Yeah, pretty much. Wait. You like me too?” Stiles looked up. “It doesn’t matter that I’m ace?” 

“I’ve got two hands and the internet, sweetheart. And no sex that I can remember was as good as that night I spent watching The Good Place with you.” Peter winked, hesitantly linking their hands together. Stiles quickly entwined them and took the last step forward, bringing them close enough that Peter could count the freckles on Stiles’ face. “Though that might be because it’s such a good fucking sho- Ow, I’m kidding, I’m kidding, it was all you,” Peter laughed as Stiles jabbed him in the ribs. 

Peter grew solemn again. 

“I forgive you, baby, but we’re going to have to seriously work on your communication skills. I don’t want to cross any boundaries and have something like this happen again, and I doubt you do either.”

“Yeah, that’s ok. I can make a powerpoint for when you stay over tomorrow night,” Stiles smiled cheekily. 

“I’m staying over, huh? Do I even get a say in this?” Peter chuckled, wrapping his arms around Stiles. 

“What, are you going to say no to this?” Stiles gestured to his pouting face. 

“Never.” Peter leaned in, but stopped an inch away from Stiles’ lips. “Is it ok if I kiss you right now?”

“Always.” Stiles breathed against his lips. 

 

\--- 

 

They’d been dating for three months when Peter noticed Stiles getting a little restless and distant. He immediately asked Lydia what could be wrong the next time he saw her after Stiles repeatedly denied anything was going on. 

“Around this time is when his exes got all funny about him not wanting sex, he’s probably thinking you see him as a burden right now, so just reassure him that this relationship is enough. He might not believe you, but if you can keep it up for a while, it might actually get through to him that you’re not like Malia or Danny.” She shrugged. 

“Thanks, Lydia. I know what I need to do to make him believe I’m happy with him,” Peter said, already making plans in his head for tonight when he’d see Stiles. 

“Don’t do anything too extravagant, Peter,” Lydia warned. 

 

\--- 

 

“Oh my god, Peter, what is this?” Soft, romantic music filled Peter’s room, and as Stiles looked around he could see candles and flower petals covering almost every surface. “Oh no, did I forget an anniversary or something?” 

“No, Stiles, I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you and how happy I am as your boyfriend,” Peter said, leaning in for a kiss. 

“Oh, ok. That… That makes sense, I guess,” Stiles said haltingly as he looked over the room again with a sharper gaze. 

“Don’t you like it?” Peter asked, noticing Stiles’ subtle change of mood. 

“Yeah! Yeah, of course, I just… You’re not doing this because y-you think I’ll be more likely to want to have sex, right?” 

Peter suddenly realised his mistake in not listening to Lydia. Anything too extravagant wouldn’t seem genuine. Or it would look like he was just trying to bribe or convince Stiles to have sex with him, especially since he’s ever done something this big before. 

“No! No, no, baby, not at all. I just wanted to make sure you knew I was happy because you’ve seemed a little on edge recently. I still don’t want to have sex with you, since you don’t want to have sex with me, ok?” 

“Yeah, ok,” Stiles said unconvincingly. 

“Stiles. I don’t need to have sex with you to be happy, ok?” Peter brought his hands up to cup Stiles’ face, making sure to hold eye contact as he said, “I love you.”

“Oh, shit.”

“That’s not really the response I was looking for, but uh…” Peter dropped his hands and took a step back, giving them both space to breath and think. He knew it was too early to say it, he knew it. And now he’d gone and rushed head first into telling Stiles after the younger man had told him how unsteady he was feeling faced with Peter’s unexpected, big gesture. He’s such an idiot. 

An idiot with his arms full of Stiles, apparently. Peter tipped his head back slightly to accommodate where Stiles had smothered himself into Peter’s neck. 

“I love you, too,” Stiles mumbled into Peter’s shoulder, his arms wrapped tight around his boyfriend’s waist. 

“Yeah?” Peter asked hopefully, draping his arms over Stiles’ shoulders. 

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded. “Didn’t want to say in case it was too soon or if you weren’t happy.”

“I’m happy, Stiles. So fucking happy with you, I can’t even describe it, baby.” 

Stiles pulled back enough to kiss Peter, soft and slow. 

“Peter, I think we’re in the Good Place,” He whispered against Peter’s lips. 

Peter’s delighted laugh could be heard in the house next door, just like his bad 90’s music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a second part to my edit for this last chapter! You can find that on tumblr [here](https://stellewrites.tumblr.com/post/173155291305/stellewrites-you-couldnt-ignore-me-if-you-tried)
> 
> Feel free to come talk to me about steter or any other ship or send me prompts!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update tomorrow with some Peter POV, and then last chap is Stiles' again
> 
> I know the math seems off for their first date, but the 6 eps would've been 2 hours, and then I figured Stiles would've been talking and Peter would pause it to listen to his ramblings and also to make sure he wouldn't miss anything (bc this show is peak humour don't @ me) so I added an extra hour 
> 
> also this has been such a fuckin struggle to write and I don't know why, I just kept writing like 100 words at most in one sitting and then I'd go back and change something and it felt like it'd never be done, and everything feels forced. def not my best work, but I just wanted it posted and done tbh. so I know it moves real fast from 'Stiles hates Peter' to 'suddenly they both think it was a date' and I'm not sure if I explained it all that well during the fic, but I think Peter had hoped it would be a date even though he said they were just friends and then Stiles was kinda working out what his feelings were bc of negative shit thats happened w/ his exes confusing him


End file.
